Nyx (Warframe)
|-|Nyx= |-|Nyx Prime= Summary Nyx is a psychic-themed Warframe, one who excels in telepathy and mind control to manipulate crowds. Much like all Tenno, she is led by The Lotus, a mysterious figure whose motive is to preserve their kind. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C, likely Low 6-B, possibly higher | At least Low 7-C, likely Low 6-B, possibly much higher, Unknown with Absorb Name: Nyx Origin: Warframe Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Tenno Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Weaponry Master, Expert infiltrator, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Resistance to (Heat, Electricity, Poison, Cold, Radiation), Aura, Invisibility via Shade's Ghost mod, Skilled Martial Artist, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Mind Control, Energy and Life Absorption, Telekinesis, Immortality (Type 1), Levitation and Pseudo-Flight, Energy Projection, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (By virtue of lacking a soul), Resistance to Mind Control, Matter Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Small Town level+, likely Small Country level (Comparable to the likes of Mirage, who could casually tear apart hordes of Sentients with her bare hands) | At least Small Town level+, likely Small Country level, likely higher (Superior to their normal counterparts, Mirage, who is without a Prime, was able to casually overcome the highly adaptive nature of the Sentients and rip them apart with just her hands), Unknown with Absorb Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can fight evenly against Volt), possibly Relativistic+ or higher reactions/combat speed (Can deflect weapons such as Opticor and Glaxion at a close distance, the former stated to be able to fire a blast of "light energy") | Massively Hypersonic, at least Relativistic+ or higher reactions/combat speed (Superior to their normal counterparts) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Town level+, likely Small Country level | At least Small Town level+, likely Small Country level, likely higher Durability: At least Small Town level+, likely Small Country level '''(Can tank blows from Mirage) | At least '''Small Town level+, likely Small Country level, likely higher (Superior to their normal counterparts) Stamina: Limitless (As a machine she does not experience fatigue, only in destruction of the body is the Operator's link broken) Range: Extended melee range; can be extended to a certain amount with mods, hundreds of meters with most ranged weaponry, 60 meters with Psychic Bolts, 62.5 meters with Chaos, 25 meters with Absorb Standard Equipment: Various types of Grineer, Corpus, Infested, and Tenno weaponry, but is limited to one large weapon, a sidearm, and a melee weapon at a time during missions Intelligence: Unknown (Capable of outsmarting any foe or overcoming any puzzle they encounter, but this intelligence is dependent on their Operator) Weaknesses: Advanced, concentrated EMPs can restrict the use of her powers. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Mind Control - Nyx invades the psyche of the target and forces them to do her bidding. * Psychic Bolts - Nyx launches a cluster of force bolts, using telekinesis to adjust flight paths to seek targets. * Chaos - With a blast of psychic energy, Nyx causing mass hysteria and will cause her enemies to start attacking each other. * Absorb - Nyx absorbs all kinetic energy directed towards her and channels it into an explosive radial discharge. * Channeling - Channeling is a technique all Tenno are capable of. While charging additional energy through their Warframe, they potentially double their AP with their melee strikes, in addition to making their opponents completely disintegrate on contact. Key: Nyx | Nyx Prime Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warframe Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Protagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Cyborgs Category:Martial Artists Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Aura Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Matter Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7